tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Mercela Brennan
]] Mercela Brennan (born Mercela Maranzano 1989) is a controlled character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. Interested primarily in Geology, Mercela is a science student at Decker State College and a member of the Phi Sigma Delta sorority. Biography Early Life Mercela Maranzano was born in Orange County, California, the younger of two siblings. As a child Mercela was the subject of abuse, her father becoming a drunk not long after she was born and suspecting that she wasn't his child. When Mercela's mother Lindsay Brennan left her father she was physically abused but it was reported, resulting in Mercela being separated from her sister Regina Brennan for years in the foster system. When Regina turned eighteen she became Mercela's legal guardian, the pair moving to Los Angeles and getting a trailer. To help shed themselves of their father's shadow the sisters also changed their surname to Brennan, their mother's maiden name. Regina and Mercela's relationship was difficult, as while Mercela did enjoy living with her rather than her foster family Regina was splitting time between raising her, going to community college and joining the Los Angeles Police Department. Several neighbors in the trailer park ended up befriending Mercela and Regina however so in time she had several friends helping her live a steady life. Finishing high school with respectable grades, Mercela got accepted into Decker State College, deciding to focus on science and, in particular, Geology. Sisterhood of the Ring Her Freshman year Mercela mostly kept to herself, but Regina encouraged her to pledge to a sorority, their family having ties to Phi Sigma Delta. Mercela's bond with Regina had become a bit strained thanks to some bad memories of their father popping up, so given the opportunity to join a sorority and thus live in a nice place on campus Mercela went for it. Soon enough Mercela had joined the sorority, Susie Kim promptly putting her under the power of the Royal Momju Necklace. Mercela being controlled later came in handy when Tucker Holmes had to find a way to deal with Regina, who had discovered the secret of the Wand of Kronos. Using Mercela, Regina was ringed and the problem was solved. Personal Information * Current Age: 20 * Height: 5'5" * Weight: 120 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 32C * Hypnosis Rating: Varies * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men Residence See: Phi Sigma Delta Sorority House Relationships Family * Lindsay Brennan, Mother * Regina Brennan, Sister Sorority * Amber Prescott * Phoebe Monroe * Susie Kim * Kelsey Wick * Hannah Kai * Roxana Ruiz * Vanessa Marx * Angel Mathews * Nina Nichols * Kalania Scholvo * Rose Mazza * Elise Alexander * Brandy Graves * Umiko Pine * Jasmine Alvarez * Lola Guzman * Chata De La Toro * Nance Peddleburg Friends * Jaki Newborn * Leslie Chun * Tami Tyler * Beatrice Weiner Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Just Another Day * Tucker's Wand XXXIII: Justice Doesn't Mind * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Freezing Up the House * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother's Day Trivia * Mercela is based on actress/musician Alexandra Dreyfus. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Phi Sigma Delta